Pénurie
by MacHellia
Summary: Surprise lors de l'inventaire de la oh combien réputée boutique de Kisuke Urahara.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Fushia" lors de la nuit du 02/02/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Pénurie**

Urahara était un homme prévoyant, un scientifique consciencieux, et aussi un commerçant redoutable.

Il profitait de la quiétude du moment pour réaliser un rapide inventaire de ses stocks. Ses provisions d'ingrédients pour la confection de gigai et autres artefacts de son cru étaient toujours impressionnantes. Il continua à inspecter la réserve lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupeur l'absence de pétales séchées d'une variété de fushia particulièrement rare qui ne poussait que dans la Soul Society.

Le jeune tenancier de la boutique pâlit en quelques secondes, il aurait largement préféré manquer de particules spirituelles que de ces maudites plantes. Il devait agir vite, sa santé mentale, non sa santé physique, non soyons pragmatique sa vie était en jeu. Jamais il ne survivra à la fureur de Yoruichi si elle découvrait qu'il n'avait plus son thé préféré.

La dernière fois, qu'il avait commis une pareille bévue, ses côtes avaient finis en miettes. Malgré les soins, par moment, en particulier lorsqu'il appréciait un bon thé, une douleur lancinante lui rappelait son forfait. Une chaire meurtrie est bien plus efficace que n'importe quel sermon !

En homme avisé, Urahara prit alors une profonde inspiration et analysa calmement la situation. Yoruichi devait rentrer d'un jour à l'autre de la Soul Society. Il devait rapidement non seulement commander mais également se faire livrer ce maudit thé.

Il contacta alors Shinji, et lui demanda de lui en faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. Malheureusement le nouveau capitaine de la 5eme division ne semblait pas comprendre la détresse de sa situation. Sa commande n'arriverait pas avant 3 jours !

Urahara remercia tout de même son ami puis quitta son magasin pour acquérir toutes sortes de thé. C'était sa solution de rechange, il allait faire découvrir à Yoruichi tous les thés japonnais. Il prit une assurance en achetant par la même occasion une large gamme d'alcool. Cela serait son dernier joker, son arme ultime.

Il avait bien entendu pensé à synthétiser lui même la plante, mais entre le temps nécessaire pour confectionner les graines de la copie, sans compter la période minimale de croissance pour cette dernière, et le temps requis pour sécher les pétales, la déesse de l'éclair l'aurait tué100 fois.

Il n'avait par conséquent pas d'autre choix que de distraire suffisamment longtemps Yoruichi pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive jamais.

Malheureusement pour lui, une petite chatte noire fit son apparition le soir même sur le rebord de la terrasse de sa boutique. Urahara, les yeux pétillants de malice se précipita vers elle. La chatte avec un sourire espiègle l'esquiva facilement et prit place sur son coussin habituel.

Yoruichi pivota pour prendre une position plus confortable et bailla quelques secondes. Devant le regard interrogateur de Kisuke, elle lui précisa :

"-Soi Fon voulait un entraînement, on a joué à chat mais ce n'est plus aussi facile qu'avant.

\- J'imagine qu'elle t' a donné du fil à retordre. Elle a bien grandi, et tu n'es plus toute jeu..."

Urahara comprit en croisant le regard assassin de Yoruichi qu'il ne devait pas finir sa phrase, sous peine de conserver de graves séquelles et une aversion totale pour les félins.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit d'un ton malicieux:

"- Elle a bien grandi, et tu es toujours son idole, elle ne lâchera rien lors d'un entraînement avec toi."

Yoruichi resta silencieuse un moment, puis rentra ses griffes et lui répondit

"- En effet, certain sont plus impliqués que toi dans l'entraînement."

Elle ajouta après un bref silence avec fierté :

"- Elle est de plus en plus rapide. Je suis exténuée. Je n'aspire qu'à un bon bol de lait et un repos bien mérité.

\- Je vais te préparer un bol de lait.

\- Avec de la cannelle.

\- Toujours. Au fait qui a gagné ?

\- Kisuke ! Quelle question, tu m'insultes !"

Urahara avait quitté la pièce avant qu'elle puisse finir son sermon. Une idée lui était venue pendant la discussion. C'était risqué, mais il allait profiter de la situation, son plan machiavélique était en marche. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le bol de lait promis.

Yoruichi le fusilla du regard mais accepta tout de même le bol. Elle le vida en moins d'une minute. Urahara lui en importa un deuxième avant qu'il n'arrive, la chatte s'était endormie.

Le commerçant se mordit la lèvre, il avait peut être sur-dosé le somnifère dans le premier bol. Yoruichi avait-elle perdu du poids ? Difficile à deviner sous cette forme, et c'était un sujet tabou pour Yoruichi. Sa mauvaise conscience était toutefois un faible prix à payer pour échapper à la colère de l'ancienne capitaine.

Kisuke quitta la pièce à pas feutré, empêcha quiconque de pénétrer à l'intérieur grâce à une barrière. Une fois l'ensemble de ses mesures préventives effectives, il rappela Shinji, marchanda quelques minutes, plaida sa cause de son mieux pour qu'il lui apporte son colis au plus vite.

Si Yoruichi dormait paisiblement, Urahara, lui ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il passa la nuit sur son propre toit scrutant les étoiles en attendant son sauveur. Par chance, il avait une réserve d'alcool à sa disposition.


End file.
